Simba and Nala's daughter
by a6mullins
Summary: Sequel to life of Simba and Nala 2, as they face parenthood with birth of their daughter Kiara. the beginning of Kiara and Kovu's relationship
1. Simba and Nala's honeymoon

Simba and Nala had just took their place as the new king and queen of Pride Rock three days ago. Simba asked his mom if he could take Nala on a honeymoon to the Jungle of Love. Sarabi ask him who would be in charge of the pride lands while you two are gone? Simba whispers in her ear, Ni. Sarabi agrees with him. Ni and Sarafina was returning from hunting party with Nala and the other lioness. When Simba ask Ni for a chat. Ni ask what's wrong? Simba ask him and Sarafina if they would take their place as king and queen while I take Nala on a honeymoon to the Jungle of Love? My mom can assist you both while we're gone for three or four days. Ni looks at Sarafina, who looks at Simba and says we would be honored to be king and queen while your gone Simba and nuzzles him, bye. Simba went to the watering hole to find Nala laying in the sun light talking to Kula and the rest of their childhood friends. Simba ask Nala would you be interested in going on a trip to the Jungle of Love for a relaxing vocation, just the two of us? Nala asked who will watch over the Pride Lands while we're gone? Simba says your mom and dad with my mom's help. Nala agrees and both of them leave to go to the Jungle of Love for a vacation.

Simba and Nala walked for half a day to the Jungle of Love. After arriving there Nala ask Simba why he brought her here for a vacation all of a sudden? Simba answers her saying I decided to take you here for a honeymoon. Nala looks at him with her mouth open shocked that he brought her here for their honeymoon. Nala ask what are we gonna do first? Simba responds play tag, hide and seek, take a walk, ride down a waterfall and go swimming. Nala tells Simba what's that? Simba looks at what she's looking at. Nala tags him and runs into the jungle with Simba chasing her. Nala runs to the waterfall and looks back to see if Simba is behind her. Simba collides into her forcing them both to fall into the river going over the waterfall down into a pond below. Nala gets out to shake herself dry. Simba gets out and smiles at her. She smirks pushing him back into the pond and runs to a hill to see Simba behind her. Nala jumps up to have Simba collide with her pushing both over the hill rolling down over each other. with Simba landing on top of her laughing. Nala tells him you brought me here to have a honeymoon blast. Simba smiles saying yep. Nala kisses him and Simba kisses back.

Nala whispers in his ear making him blush and pulls back to stare at him. Simba kisses her more with passion. Nala moans into the kiss with Simba. Next morning they take a walk around the Jungle seeing butterflies and flowers. Simba goes and finds food for them. Nala walks to the waterfall and rests. Simba comes back with apples and oranges. After lunch, Simba tells Nala lets play a game of hide and seek. Nala goes and hides while Simba counts. Nala walk to the top of the waterfall and watched Simba count. Simba walks around the Jungle for a little bit before wondering where did she go. He sniffs around before picking up on her scent. He walked to the top of the waterfall to look around before Nala jumps out forcing them both fall into the river falling over the waterfall. Simba gets out and laughs while Nala gets out and says got you. Simba smirks we're gonna play predator and prey. Nala runs laughing with Simba chasing her. Simba stops chasing her to catch his breath. Nala walks back to him and ask him if he's tired? Simba pounces on her catching her by surprise. Simba tells her I win and kisses her. Nala whispers in his ear causing him to blush and ask want to? Nala nods her head yes. Simba kisses her more as she moans with pleasure.

Ni was dealing with Zira's problem. Sarafina told her that she is no longer queen any more. Zira ask who put you two in charge? Ni told her Simba put us in charge with Sarabi while Simba and Nala are on their honeymoon. Zira ask are you still mad over me trying to kill you and Mufasa? Ni replied you also try to kill Simba when he was a cub. Sarafina ask you tried to kill my daughter's mate? Zira says I was only trying to kill Mufasa lie. Sarafina tells her to leave to the outer limit of the Pride lands til Simba and Nala come back. Zira takes Nuka with her to the outer limit of the pride lands. Zira rubs her stomach feeling sick a little. Wonder what is wrong with her. Nuka runs back to Ni and ask if he knows where a doctor is. Sarabi ask him why? Nuka tells her she feels sick a little. Sarabi tells him to bring her to Rafiki to get a check up. Nuka brings her to see Rafiki. Rafiki tells Zira she's pregnant.

Simba and Nala we're returning home to the Pride Rock from their honeymoon. Simba and Nala walk up the side of Pride Rock. Ni and Sarafina we're talking about dealing with the problem of Zira's pregnancy and how to take care of it. Rafiki told Sarabi about her pregnancy. Simba walked into the den to surprise them all. Ni looks at the entrance to see Simba and Nala are back. Ni greets them, welcome back Simba and your highness. Simba ask were there any problems while we were gone? Not at all, a few minor things to organize and Zira thinks she should still be queen because these lands belong to Scar. Simba tells him I'll take care of it. Ni says there one more thing she's pregnant. Simba ask where is she staying? She was staying in the outer limit of the Pride Lands, but since she's pregnant, I told her to stay in Scar's old cave behind Pride Rock. Simba walks to Scar's old cave to see Zira and her little older cub, Nuka. Zira was resting with Nuka watching. Simba walks into the cave to check on Zira.

Simba ask her how she's doing? Zira told him I'm doing fine, being pregnant. Simba tells Zira I'm the new king, and Scar is dead, now can we drop it? Zira tells him fine for now. Simba walks back to Pride Rock to see how his mom is doing. Sarabi ask Nala how was the honeymoon? Nala tells her good we had fun. Simba walk into the den to greet his mom with nuzzle. Sarabi says welcome back son. Simba ask how are you doing? Sarabi says I'm doing good. Well me and Ni are gonna walk around and patrol the Pride Lands. Simba ask Ni how are you doing? Ni tells him good and I'm back with dating Sarafina. Simba congrats him and her, on getting back together. It started getting dark so they headed back to Pride Rock. Simba and Nala went to sleep on the royal rock. Gavin and Katie where sleeping together cuddle up to each other. Ni sleep with his arm around Sarafina. Sarabi sleep next to Simba. Tomorrow would be unexpected morning.


	2. Nala's surprise

Nala woke up and ran out of the den to heave over a bush. Nala just waves it off as nausea and walks back to the den. Simba ask her if she's feeling okay? She tells him she's fine. Simba walks around the pride to patrol for trouble. Nala laid down feeling nausea still. Sarafina ask her what's wrong? Nala tells her just nausea from something I ate. Simba solve a zebra problem. Zazu looked around for problems. Sarabi ask Nala if she should go get Rafiki? Nala tells her no. Gavin and Katie came by her to see their big sister. Nala notice you two have gotten bigger since the last time I seen you two. Gavin says Kula been bugging us about dating while you we're gone with Simba.

Next morning Nala woke up nausea again ran out to heave behind a bush again. Simba walked up beside her and ask are you okay? Nala answers I'm fine, I just wake up in the morning nausea. Simba tells her she is going to see Rafiki now. Simba took Nala to see Rafiki. Rafiki examiner her and said Nala you have the flu. Nala ask flu? That's why I wake up in the morning nausea. Rafiki says you don't have a normal flu, you have the baby flu. Nala ask baby flu? You mean I'm pregnant?! Rafiki nods his heads yes. Congratulations Nala to you and Simba. Nala walks out to see Simba waiting for her. She tells him Rafiki says I have the flu so I have to rest till I get better. They leave back to the den. Sarafina ask Nala if she's okay? Nala looks at Simba then back to her mom and sees Sarabi watching her. Nala ask Simba how do you feel about cubs? Simba says their okay, but why are we talking about cubs? Nala ask do you feel okay being a father? Simba ask father? Simba looks at her thinking. Nala nods her head yes. Simba says no. Nala says yes **I'm pregnant!** Everyone congrats Simba and Nala on the news. Sarafina smiles at her daughter.

Days pass bye as Nala was dealing with mood swings, and getting bigger. Zira had her cub but turned out to be twins. She named them Vatani and Kovu. Zira said Kovu will be the new king after killing Simba. Simba and Nala was waiting for their cub to be born till the day had came. Simba look at the new cub who was golden coat. Timon told Pumbaa wait until he gets older. Us and the little guy. Rafiki tells them it's a girl. Timon and Pumbaa say girl. **Girl!** And faint over dealing with a girl. Simba named her Kiara with Nala's approval. More days go bye till Kiara started to learn how walk. Kiara walked from her mom to her dad. Zira was banish to the out lands with a few lioness that agree that Scar was great King.

Kiara was ready to explore the Pride the Pride lands Running down the side only to be caught by Simba. Simba smirks where do you think your going little one? Kiara gets back up and tries to get away but Simba catch her again. Kiara tells him to let go giggling. Simba tells her to be careful out there. Kiara tries to catch a butterfly for Simba to put his paw on her tail to stop her. Simba ask are you listening? Kiara says yes, if I meet a stranger, don't talk to them come straight home. Nala tells kiara to mind her father. Yes mom, okay now can I go now please. Simba says okay run along little one. Kiara takes off to go chase the butterfly. Simba ask Nala does she remind you of the way you got us in trouble? Nala pounces on him and says you mean the way you put us in trouble, she'll be find and leaves. Simba tells Timon and Pumbaa to watch her. Timon and Pumbaa leave to go watch over Kiara. Kiara was trying to pounce on the butterfly. The butterfly lands on a rock sitting till Kiara pounces on the rock to scare Timon and busts Pumbaa following her. Timon and Pumbaa get into an argument over crunchy and slimy bugs. Kiara runs off to catch the butterfly, unmistakably walks into the outlands on a log and tumbles off the log into a cub.

The cub tease her saying daddy little girl. The cub walks on top of a crocodile with Kiara following him thinking he's so brave. The cub pushes Kiara out of the way of a crocodile. The two cubs run trying to stay away from the crocodiles by jumping on a tree to jump on land. They both look over the ledge to see all the crocodiles hissing. The dark brown cub told her my name's Kovu. The golden cub walk up to him saying my names Kiara with a purr. They told each other they were really brave. Zira watched Kovu introduce them selves to each other. Kiara tags Kovu while he stands and ask what are you doing? Kiara growls playfully. Kovu playfully growls back only for Simba to growl to meet Zira roar. Simba tells Zira I banished you from the Pride Lands. Now you and your young cub get out. Zira tells Simba, Kovu was the last born before you exiled us.. Kiara looks at them. Zira pushes Kovu up to Simba to look at him only for Kovu shaking scare. Simba picks up Kiara while Zira picks up Kovu and they both leave with Kovu and Kiara telling each other bye. Simba stops to talk to Kiara alone while Nala walks on towards Pride Rock..

Simba sets Kiara down staring at her. Kiara smiles up to him but fades seeing he's mad at her. Simba ask what was she thinking walking off. If anything happen to you. I don't know what I would do., as future queen- Kiara says maybe I don't want to be future queen, it stinks. Simba says that's like saying you don't want to be a lion, it's in your blood, as I am. Simba sings her a song **We Are One,** walking back to Pride Rock. Simba walks up the side. Kiara walks up and ask her dad how you and mom got togther. Simba tells Kiara your mom claimed me as her boyfriend when we was learning how to walk. Then that night I was sleeping in my mom's paws when your mom came over and cuddle next to me while I was sleeping then she put her arm around me so I couldn't move away. Your mom and I woke up one time to watch sunrise on top of Pride Rock. We race back down and she stop and I collided with her and we rolled down the path stopping in the entrance of the den with me kissing her in front of everyone. After that she was getting tease by some of the cubs saying I only kiss her for show. Kiara ask what did you do? Simba tells her I stood up for her and told her I love her. Then every morning we would go watch the sunrise together and kiss, each other good morning. We announce that we were dating each other to the whole Pride. Simba ask why are you asking me about me and your mom? Kiara says I was just wanted to know how you got together. Simba says okay.

Zira was snarling at Kovu about running off. She ask who is the enemy? Kovu says Simba. Zira ask why you were playing with her then? Kovu struggles to answer she seemed nice and didn't seem so bad I figure we could be-. Zira snarls Friends? You figure you could get to the daughter and Simba would welcome you with open arms? Zira tells him Simba doesn't want you any were near his daughter, now time for bed. Tomorrow was carzy.


	3. Kiara and Kovu

Early in the morning Kovu woke up and left to explore in the pride lands. Kiara woke up early and left to get a drink at the watering hole. Kovu was walking around the pride lands looking at different animals around the pride lands. Kiara was bored because she couldn't stop thinking about Kovu. Kovu felt thirsty so he walked around to find water to drink. Kiara was lost in her thoughts that Kovu walked up next to her to get a drink of water. Kiara shaked her head to see a lion in front of her drinking water, and ask who are you? Kovu turned around to face Kiara. Kiara ask Kovu? Kovu ask Kiara? Kiara ask what are you doing here? If my dad catches you here, he will kick you out. kovu tells her I wanted to explore the pride lands. Kiara ask kovu if she could walk with him. Kovu tells her she can come to. kiara and Kovu walked around the Pride lands. Simba was waking up to notice Kiara was gone and woke up Nala to tell her Kiara is gone. Simba walk out to the peak of Pride Rock to try and spot Kiara. He sends Zazu to fly and look for her.

Kiara shows Kovu baby zebra eating grass. Kiara ask kovu do you want to be Friends? Kovu tells her yes. Kiara and Kovu continue their walk together. Zazu flew to the watering hole first to check to see she came here then walked towards the zebra herd. Zazu flew in the direction towards zebra herd. Simba was wondering why she would walk toward the zebra herd for. Kiara showed Kovu the hippos. Kovu ask Kiara if she likes anyone lately. Kiara replies not lately until I met you as a friend. Zazu and Simba checked the zebra to ask if they seen Kiara? A baby zebra told him he seen her a few minutes ago with another lion cub. I believe she was giving him a tour of the pride lands. Simba was furious that Kiara would walk off with some lion. The baby zebra said she was stopping at hippos.

Simba ask Zazu to fly ahead to try and catch them. Zazu flew off to the hippos fast. Kiara takes Kovu to see elephants next. Zazu arrived to see a golden dot with a dark brown dot in the distances. Simba arrives for Zazu to point towards the two dots in the distance. Simba raced to the two dots. Kiara talked about the elephants. Kovu whispered in the elephants ear. The elephant sprayed water on Kovu in front of Kiara. Simba watched from a distance to hear them. Kiara ask Kovu why the elephant sprayed you with water? Kovu said I asked him to because I thought it would be funny. Kiara giggled a little and ask why again? Kovu said I wanted to make you laugh. Simba was thinking about this cub who was getting his daughter to laugh. Kiara said thanks for laugh now to the giraffe herd. Simba told Zazu to fly back and tell Nala I found her with cub giving him a tour of the Pride lands. Kiara tells Kovu if you keep that up your gonna make me rethink our friendship. Kovu says maybe I want to keep a smile on your face all day.

Kiara walked the giraffe's herd with Kovu. Kovu poke a giraffe to get his attention. The giraffe bend down for Kovu to grab his neck to ride down its back like a slide. Kiara looked on in amazing as Kovu slid down the back of a giraffe. Simba trailed the two cubs on their tour of the Pride lands. After while it was time to head home Kiara tells kovu if you can meet me at watering hole tomorrow if we aren't grounded. Kovu was heading towards the outlands. Kiara started to head home fearing how much trouble she was in, when Simba ask Kiara? Kiara had her head down thinking of what her dad was gonna do to her. Simba said her name again Kiara! Kiara stopped and turned around to meet her father. Uh hi daddy with a smile on her face only to fade seeing his expression.

Simba ask who was that cub you was showing a tour for. Kiara ask are you gonna be mad if I tell you who he is? I'm mad that you took off with some cub without telling me or your mom. Kiara says I'm sorry but he came by me at the watering hole to get a drink of water when I was thinking about him and I offered to give him a tour of the Pride lands because he wanted to explore the pride lands and I said it was dangerous to walk around alone. Simba ask who is he? Kiara says his name is Kovu in a whisper sad. Simba says well we better walk him to the out lands since it's dangerous out there alone. Simba walks with Kiara to catch up to Kovu. Kiara yells Kovu for him to turn around to see her run to him. Kovu ask why are you coming with me for? My dad said it's dangerous to walk alone in the dark. Kovu ask your dad? Simba said yes that's right. Kovu walks to the other side of Kiara. Simba ask Kovu are you ready to go home. Kovu nods his head and ask why are you walking me home for? Simba tells him I followed you two from the elephants to the giraffes watching you two from a distance.

Simba brought Kovu to the edge of the Pride lands to meet Zira looking for him. Zira ask Simba what Kovu is doing in the Pride lands for. Simba says I found him walking around the Pride lands all day exploring. A cub's mind is curious about every thing they see for the first time, so go easy on him and leaves with Kiara heading back home. Zira says thank you for bringing Kovu back. Zira ask why he left to the Pride lands for? Kovu says I wanted to see the pride lands close up. Simba walks into the den to have Nala sighs that Kiara's back. Nala ask did that lion like the tour? Kiara says I think he was more into winning me over on the tour making me laugh rather than learning about the animals in the pride lands. Nala looks at Simba raising eyebrow. Simba ask what? Nala says we need to talk about this.

Simba and Nala walk to the peak of Pride Rock to talk. Nala ask Simba what are you gonna do about Kovu? I think his mom wants him to follow in Scar's paw prints, but when he sees Kiara, he seems to just want to hang with Kiara and nothing else. I don't know what to think of him. He told an elephant to spray water over him to get Kiara to laugh. Nala says I see what it is. Kiara can pull him from the darkness. Simba ask how? Nala says he's in love with Kiara. So he can't do anything to you without breaking Kiara's heart. Simba and Nala walk back in the den. to see Kiara sleeping next to Sarabi. Next morning would be interesting.


	4. Kiara and Kovu 2

Simba and Nala woke to go see the sunrise for once since they announce themselves as king and queen. Simba tells Nala I miss this. Nala replies I miss something too? Simba looks at her and ask what? Nala whispers in his ear. Simba ask really? Right now? Nala shakes her head yes. Kiara woke up to see mom and dad gone so she walks out to meet up with Kovu if he's not grounded. Kovu was waking up to go see Kiara when Zira ask him where he's going? Kovu said to go walk around. Zira ask him again. Kovu sigh and said I'm going to go see Kiara. Zira said no, you have training to do in order to take out Simba and become king. Kovu shouted No! and ran off. Zira order Nuka to go bring him back. Kovu hid behind some rocks. Nuka walked around calling his name trying to find him. Nuka went back and told Zira he's gone.

Kovu ran into the Pride lands and hid in a cave. Zira and the outsiders looked for him in the outlands, to find him no where. Zira took them into the Pride lands to look for Kovu. Simba and Nala came down from the top of Pride Rock to see Zazu waiting for him. Simba ask what's wrong? Zazu told him Zira and the outsiders have invaded the Pride Lands, it's war! Simba begins to walk down before Nala looks in the den to notice Kiara gone and tells Simba. Simba and Nala walked to see why Zira and outsiders are in the Pride Lands for. Nala stop by the watering hole to see Kiara laying there and continue with Simba to meet up with Zira. Simba ask Zira why your in the Pride Lands for? Zira said I was just hunting for an animal. Simba said you know the penalty for trespassing into the Pride Lands. Zira took the outsiders back home.

Simba and Nala walked back to Pride Rock. Simba did the patrol with Zazu and Ni. While Nala and the lioness hunted. Gavin and Katie came by the Watering hole to talk to Kiara. Katie ask her are you thinking about him? Kiara sighs and says yes. I know we just met the other day and I gave him a tour of the Pride lands yesterday too. Katie smirks looks like some one has a crush on him. Kiara blushes over how she feels about Kovu. Kiara looked at the sun setting and says it's time to head home. Simba, Zazu and Ni came back from patrol to sleep. Kovu walked to the watering hole to see it was almost dark. Kiara and her aunt and uncle walked in the den to sleep. Gavin and Katie sleep next to Ni and Sarafina. Sarabi sleep next to Simba with Nala on the other side with Kiara next to her. Kovu walked up the side of Pride Rock and waited till he heard snoring before entering the den. So he waited ten minutes till he heard snoring and peeked inside to look for Kiara to see her next to Nala sleeping.

Kovu walked over to her and laid down and scooted close to her as possible and fell asleep unknown to hear Kiara purring a little due to some one cuddling up to her. Next morning Nala woke up first to see Simba and every one else asleep and looked to her side to see Kiara sleeping still then notice a cub next to her daughter but realized it was Kovu, but listen to a rumbling sound to realize Kiara is purring next to her because Kovu is cuddle up close to Kiara and wakes up Simba by tapping his shoulder. Simba wakes up slowly to see Nala tapping his shoulder and ask what is it Nala? Nala tells him I found out what Zira was hunting for. Simba ask what would that be? Nala answers Kovu ran away back to our daughter to be with her and he's sleeping next to her. Simba lifts his head to look over Nala to see next to Kiara is Kovu sleeping. Simba gets up and walks over and sit down in front of Kiara and Kovu. Simba tells Kiara to wake up. She didn't open her eyes. Simba said a little louder waking Kiara up. Kiara tells her dad good morning daddy. Simba looked at her cross and ask Kiara did you bring Kovu here to sleep with you. Kiara answers no I didn't bring Kovu here to sleep- Kiara stopped talking and look next to her to see Kovu laying there next to her sleeping.

Kiara hugs him startled him awake. Kovu ask what's going on before noticing Kiara hugging him in front of her father. Uh Kiara? Kiara realize she hugged him in front of Simba and breaks the hug. Simba ask Kovu what are you doing here? Kovu doesn't say anything. Simba tells him to come, I'm taking you back home. Kovu didn't move, instead walk behind Kiara and crouch down. Simba tells Kovu lets go. Kovu says I can't go back because Zira wants to train me to be **King** and I can't do that to Kiara. Kiara looks behind her wondering why Kovu is refusing to go, thinking **King** and **Can't do that to her.** Then click, Kiara tells her dad Zira is trying to train him to take you out but he won't because of me. Simba looks at Kovu thinking about it and tells Kovu to come over here. Kovu slowly walks up to him. Simba lowers down and whispers in his ear. Kovu if you truly love Kiara, you will forget what Zira tells you about your training but when you are older you won't have to worry about taking me out to be King because you love Kiara so if you marry her. Then you will already be King with her as your queen. Kovu takes a second to understand what Simba said to him before nodding his head and says thank you Simba. Simba ask are you ready to go home? Kovu nods his head yes. Simba ask coming Kiara? Kiara looks at her mom who nudges her to follow them. Kiara smiles and walks with Kovu and her father to take Kovu home.

Simba tells Kiara to stay while he takes Kovu to Zira. Zira was wondering where Kovu left to. When Simba walked in with Kovu and said I found him wondering around the Pride Lands this morning. Zira said thank you. Simba leaves to take Kiara back home. Kiara ask her father why he was so easy to go home after you whispered something in his ear? Simba tells her I told him about the future of you two, if he truly loves you he will forget what Zira tells him to do. Simba and Kiara head home. Zira told Kovu your training is gonna intensify after your little stunt of refusing to train to be king. Kovu starts thinking about Kiara. Already missing her now. Simba and Kiara walk up to meet Nala who was waiting for them. She ask how did it go? Simba says good, but I think Kiara is gonna be lonely again. Kiara left to play with Gavin and Katie who were getting a little older now. Simba wonders if Kovu would sneak back here tonight again.


	5. Kovu sneaks off

Simba was doing the mornings patrol around the Pride lands while Nala and the other lioness hunted breakfast. Sarabi watched Kiara, Gavin and Katie playing. Kovu was training to become King while thinking about Kiara. Zira told Kovu that his morning training is done and he is free to go play with Vitani. Kovu played a little but lost focus in playing with Vitani his sister. Vitani ask him thinking about her? Kovu says yes and more. Vitani ask what could be more? Kovu said nothing, just that I like Kiara more than friends. Vitani tells him Simba will never let you any where near Kiara because of what our mother did, so drop it. Kovu walks to the river to get a drink of water. Kovu started thinking about what his sister said and what Simba told him. And decide he wants to be with Kiara to be happy.

Simba checked the herds out, looking for problems. Nala talks to her mom about Kiara's friendship with Kovu. Sarafina ask what's wrong with it. Nala tells her Zira is trying to train him to take out Simba. Sarafina ask is Simba gonna exile him? Nala answer no because he refuses to hurt Kiara like that. He listens to Zira training him but when he sees Kiara, it's like he forgets what Zira says and goes where Kiara goes like he fell in love with her. Sarafina says then you may have to convince Simba to not exile Kovu then, I heard what he said about why Zira is training him for and what he said about Kiara. Nala ask her, could Kiara be the one who saves him from the darkness inside of himself? Sarafina answers by what I seen this morning of him sneak in at night and goes by where Kiara was sleeping and lays down next to her to fall asleep.

Sarafina tells Nala that if you deny him from seeing Kiara, you will make him fall under the darkness spell and Kiara won't forgive you two, because you took away her mate. Nala answers mom don't you think that's a little fast for them? Sarafina ask what? Nala says never mind. Nala meets up with the lioness to eat. Kiara walks to go see her mom, to talk about Kovu. Kovu ask his mom about going for a walk. Zira said fine but don't go into the Pride lands Simba does want you in there. Kovu walks around the outlands thinking about better take out Simba and destroy the only chance of being with Kiara or go after Kiara to become King since she is the future queen. Kovu was so lost in thought that he walked into the Pride Lands without realizing it. Well since he's in the Pride lands might as well continue walking. Kovu walks to the watering hole to take a drink of water. Sarabi was napping when she woke up to the sound of some one getting a drink of water. Gavin and Katie saw Kovu getting a drink of water. Gavin snarls what are you doing back here again? Katie tells Gavin to calm down. Gavin ignores his sister and ask again with a low growl. Kovu says I came here to quiet my mind. Gavin tells him to go some where else to quiet your mind. Sarabi tells Gavin to be nice or I will take you to your father. Kula comes over to ask her for help about Grizzle. Sarabi walks with Kula to talk.

Kovu sits down thinking about if Simba would accept him as Kiara's mate. Gavin tells Kovu your crazy if you think Simba would let you date Kiara because of what your mother did to him, his dad, my mom and my grandparents. Kovu tells him I don't know what your talking about. Gavin snarls Kiara only thinks of you as a friend. Kiara would never marry you, because Simba won't let you become her mate. So why don't you do her a favor and go back home and never come back. Katie was shock that her brother would say that to him. Kovu smacked Gavin in the face and ran off. Gavin yelped at the pain form being smacked. Katie smirks did you learn your lesson now? Gavin tell her to shut up. Nala brings Kiara to the watering hole when Nala sees the side of Gavin's face and ask what happen to your face. Gavin answer me and Katie we're playing and she accidently hit me hard. Kiara looks at him strangely, but ignores it for now. Nala tells them to come have lunch. Gavin whispers in Katie's ear don't tell them Kovu was here or else. After lunch Gavin went to take a nap.

Katie left to take a walk. Kiara ask to join her in a walk. Kovu walked to the cave he hid in when he ran off last night to hide from Zira. Kiara ask Katie did you really hit Gavin in the face that hard? Katie stops for a second to think about what happen at the watering hole. Kiara ask there's more to Gavin's story isn't there? Katie sighs and nods her head yes. Kiara ask what else is there? Katie tells her Gavin was telling your friend about how you would never marry him and Simba wouldn't let him become your mate because of what his mother did to our family. Kiara yells **He was here!** Katie nods her head yes. Kiara ask where did he go? Katie answers I don't know where he went.

Kiara left to go tell her father and grand father about Gavin and Kovu. Kiara told Ni I know why Gavin has a red mark on his face. Ni said yes I know Gavin and Katie were playing and she accidently smacked him a little too hard. Kiara answer no, my boyfriend smacked him for talking about my feeling towards him and about what his mother did to our family, plus my dad's judgement on him. Ni ask why would Nala tell us that him and Katie were playing and that happen. Kiara answer Gavin told her that.

Simba came into the den and ask Kiara what's wrong? Kiara turns to see her father and says I have to go find my boyfriend and storms off to find Kovu. Simba turns to Ni and ask what just happen? Ni tells him about Gavin and Kiara's boyfriend. Simba ask Kiara's boyfriend- Wait Kovu's in the Pride lands again? Simba goes and sees his mom to find out if Kovu came by the watering hole today. Sarabi tells him yes he came here today but he was so lost in his mind that he's so confuse about what he wants to do in his life. He came here to quiet his mind, but then Gavin started snarling at him and I told him to be nice or I was gonna tell his dad. Simba tells her that Kovu smacked Gavin in the face and ran off. Sarabi tells him that you have to show Kovu guidance and kiara can help with that.

Nala walks in the den from helping her mom and her childhood friend Kula When Simba thought about what her mom said. Nala ask Simba and Sarabi what's wrong? Simba tells Nala that Kovu smacked your brother because he told Kovu about Kiara, what Zira did to our family and why I don't want him courting Kiara. Nala ask where's Kiara at? Simba answered she went to find him. Kiara ran to the watering hole first to find his scent. Kiara picked up on his scent and followed it. Simba left to follow Kiara to find Kovu. Kiara walked till she came to a cave with light coming out, and could hear sniffles like he was crying. Kiara enter the cave to see Kovu wiping his tears away but failing. Kiara walks along side of him and lays down, putting one paw around him pulling him into a hug and licks the side of his muzzle. Kovu stops sniffle and looks at Kiara shock that she just licked him. Simba walks over to the cave and realizes that this cave has the hot tub inside.

He walks inside a little but stops to hear Kiara talking to him. Kiara tells Kovu that I choose you to be my mate and I don't care what any one else says. Kovu ask what about your dad? Kiara says he will just have to suck it up and deal with it. Kovu giggles at that. Kiara licks the side of his muzzle and ask are you ready to go back home with me? Simba walks in front of them and sits. Kiara looks to see her dad in front of them. Kovu scoots back a little hiding behind Kiara. Kiara looks behind her, then back to her dad and ask what are you doing here? Simba says I came to help you find Kovu. Kiara looks back to see Kovu scooted along side her and looks back to her father. Kiara ask did you hear me? Simba sighs and says yes and I don't appreciate what you said about me, but after what Gavin told Kovu. I see why you said that, so for now I think I will hold my judgement on you till your older to see. Simba tells Kovu if you have any problems with other cubs please tell me or Kiara or Nala. Kovu ask your not gonna judge me? Simba answers I can't exile you because you would fall into darkness and Kiara would be heart broken and never forgive me. So lets go home. Kovu walks with Kiara behind Simba stealing glances at one another till they reach home.


	6. Kovu new home

Simba walked out of the cave with Kiara and Kovu to be confronted with Zira and couple of outsiders. Zira smirks **Oh Simba you found my cub.** Simba looks to Kiara and Kovu as Kiara puts her paw around Kovu claiming him as hers, then looks back to Zira and says Kiara wants him to stay with her because of how he feels about Kiara. So it's time to put the past behind us. But it's Kovu choice to go back with you or you can come back. It's your choice but I'm gonna take Kiara back home. Simba and Kiara walk to the watering hole and sit down. kiara ask why are we sitting down here for? Simba tells her we're sitting here watching the sunset and waiting to see if Kovu is coming.

Kovu was staring at Zira and the outsiders. Zira says Kovu lets go home to continue your training. Kovu stood there thinking of what to do. Zira says you were lucky Simba didn't get on you for invading the Pride Lands again after I told you not to come back here. Now lets go home. Kovu realize Kiara came to him when he thought she only liked him as a friend but instead told him she would marry him in time and didn't care what her father said and he basically accepted him as her mate. Kovu looked at the direction that Simba and Kiara walk to. Then said No Zira, I decided to live in the Pride Lands with Kiara as her boyfriend and Simba said when I'm ready me and Kiara are gonna be the new king and queen. I don't want to live in the darkness anymore. Vitanti ask Kovu you can't be serious about going back to the Pride Lands instead of being with your family? Kovu started to walk away. Zira said if you turn your back on us your gonna pay. Kovu said I rather be happy than be unhappy right now with you all because of what you did mom, and runs off to met up with Kiara and Simba. Zira walks back to the outlands and tells them Kovu has turn on us to go after Kiara. Now Simba has corrupted Kovu into marry his daughter. He will pay for this in time.

Simba and Kiara waited till sun was down before leaving. Kiara sighed and said he's not coming after I came to comfort him when he was crying. Simba looked to the sun. Kovu ran till he reached the watering hol to see Simba and Kiara's backs facing him. Kiara said lets go he doesn't feel the same way about me. Kovu answers I choose you Kiara over my mother and family. Kiara turned around to see Kovu standing there. Kiara smiles and pounces on him staring into his eyes before kissing him on the muzzle. Sun was going down, so Simba said Kiara and Kovu are you two done now because Nala is gonna be pacing back and forth wondering where we are? Kiara gets off Kovu and says yes daddy we're ready to go home. Simba smiles knowing Kiara kissed Kovu for the first time. Simba took the cubs to Pride Rock.

Simba walked up first to meet Nala worried like crazy. Nala rushed up and ask did you find them? Simba step aside to review Kiara and Kovu with Kiara leaning on Kovu. Nala ask what's going on with you two? Kiara ask her mom, you don't mind if me and Kovu courted? Nala ask courting? Then realize oh, then looks at Simba and ask your okay with this? Simba says for now because he makes Kiara happy. Plus he choose to be with Kiara over his own mother which shocked me that he came for Kiara and she kissed him on the mouth. Nala looks at Kiara nuzzling Kovu and says young lady that will be your last kiss till your a little older are we clear? Kiara looks down and says yes mom. Kovu tells Nala I didn't expect her to kiss me because I choose her over staying with my mom, and we're just starting out as a couple too.

Nala sighs and says it's getting late, time for bed. Kiara and Kovu walk into the den to sleep. Nala ask Simba you let her kiss him? Simba answers he came to the den to sleep with her being stress out. Then he comes to the watering hole to quiet his mind and your step brother tells him off and Kiara goes after him. My mom told me if I deny him our daughter he would fall into darkness and be lost forever. He needs someone to make him feel happy, and Kiara feels that slot for him. Nala smiles your learning slowly. Simba and Nala walk into the den to see an unbelievable scene: Kiara laying down sleeping with Kovu's arm around her, with her head laying next to his head snuggled into his fur more, purring. Simba and Nala laid down to fall asleep too.

Next morning Kovu woke up and walked out to the watering hole to get a drink of water. Kiara woke up to Kovu gone and walks out to look for him at the peak of Pride Rock to see Kovu's dot at the watering hole and races off to meet up with him. Kovu finished getting a drink when Gavin approached him and said I thought I told you to get out and never come back here again. Kovu turned around to see Gavin growling at him. Kiara was coming over to him, when she heard Gavin snarl Your not courting Kiara without getting through me because as long as your mother killed my mom and grandparents you are not allowed to see Kiara again and Simba told me this morning your exiled from the Pride Lands. Kovu said he was suspending the sentences till I was older? Gavin said well he told every one since you got intimate with his daughter last night. Kiara walked up behind Gavin and screams **Gavin Shut Up Right Now,** your already in trouble with my dad. Kiara tells Kovu to come over to her but Gavin stepped in between Kovu and Kiara saying Kovu your not getting to her without coming through me.

Ni woke up to see Katie sleeping but Gavin was gone and so was Kovu and Kiara and ran to the peak of Pride Rock to hear Kiara scream, and ran to the watering hole to see Gavin between Kovu and Kiara, facing Kovu growling at him. Ni ask Kiara what's wrong? Kiara tells Ni Gavin wrote leave my boyfriend alone. Gavin tells his father she's lying, Kovu and I was gonna spar with each other before little princy brat came over here to interrupt us. Ni laugh ha ha ha I would believe you Gavin but your red mark on your face and Katie telling me the truth about why Kovu really slapped you for, and Kiara telling me your bothering him again. Gavin you get your butt up to the den right now and the next time you bother Kovu or Kiara your gonna be grounded for a week inside the den. Gavin lowers his head and says yes father. Walking past Kiara, he quietly whispers to her, your gonna pay for sticking your nose in my business. Then continues walking to the den. Kovu ask your Nala's dad? Ni turned to Kovu and said yes. Kovu says I'm sorry for what my mom did to your family and want you to know I dropped her to join the Pride Lands and court Kiara. Ni answers thank you, and if Gavin causes you anymore trouble come tell me or Simba okay? Kovu and Kiara nod their heads and say thank you. Kovu was happy to be courting Kiara.


	7. Gavin's trouble

Gavin came into the came breathing hard in rage. Sarafina ask Gavin what's wrong sweetie. Gavin tells Sarafina Ni sent me hear because I wanted to spar with Kovu to see how tough he is. lie. Sarafina ask where is Ni? Ni says right here, coming in the den. Sarafina ask why did you send him to the den for. Ni tells her Gavin mad that Kovu is courting Kiara and can't let go of Kovu's mother kill his mom and grand parents, and tried to kill me. Sarafina says yeah its hard to understand all your family feuds over who wants to be king. Taking revenge for your mate's exiled. I know he it's hard to see what's right and what's wrong. Ni tells Sarafina, Kovu apologizes for what his mother did to our family. That he didn't know his mom committed terrible acts against the family before he was born. Sarafina says I guess when Kovu can't tell what's wrong, Kiara can point it out to him. Gavin growled at the mention of Kovu's name.

Kovu was sitting by the watering hole talking to Kiara. Kiara ask do you want to play tag? Kovu ask what is tag? Kiara explains you tag some one and they have to chase someone else and tag them or each other. Kovu ask who starts first? Kiara says I'll start first, and tags Kovu then runs with Kovu chasing Kiara. Simba started his patrol with Zazu and Ni. Zazu points out to Kiara and Kovu playing tag in the distance. Ni tells Simba what Kovu told him this morning and that my son won't let go of what Zira did to his mom. Ni ask how did Kovu convince you to accept him? Simba tells him the day Kiara gave Kovu a tour of the Pride lands, he got her to laugh. The next morning when I found him sleeping next to Kiara causing her to purr, he told me why Zira is training him for was to take me out and become the new king but couldn't do that to Kiara. So I decided to suspend my judgement on him so Kiara would be happy.

Ni ask how did Zira take it, that you said Kovu is welcome to be with Kiara? Simba answer I think she was mad as heck, but Kiara was happy. Katie came over to Kiara and Kovu and ask can I play with you? Kovu ask who are you? The lioness said my name is Katie, I'm Nala's half sister, you met my brother Gavin. Kovu nods his head yes. Katie says I also told Kiara you came here yesterday. Kovu looked at Kiara and said then she came for me. kiara blushes and says I love you Kovu. Kovu says I love you too, Kiara. Katie ask what are you two playing? Kiara answers tag. Kovu looks from her to Kiara, and Kiara said yes you can join. Katie ask who it? Kiara smirks tag Kovu it, and no tag backs. Kovu chase after Katie to tag her. Nala and Sarabi walked by the cubs and her half sister playing together. Sarabi states Katie is accepting Kovu to the pride. Nala nods her head and says this is new to him, but with Kiara by his side guiding him and keep him out of trouble he will be fine.

Sarabi ask now you have a daughter, do you think about wanting a son? Nala answers me and Simba are still learning on parenthood. So not right now. Sarabi replies okay stepdaughter. Nala looks at her and smirks okay step mom and they both laugh. Sarafina leaves to go see what her daughter is doing, leaving Gavin alone in the den. Gavin decides to take the opportunity to make Kovu realize he can't escape the darkness to be with Kiara. Kovu, Kiara and Katie were playing tag with each other. After a while the three cubs laid down by the watering hole tried from playing tag. Gavin came over and ask Kiara if she could come walk with him? Kiara tells him no. Kovu growled at him. Gavin pleaded I'm sorry for what I said to Kovu. Kiara thinks about it. Gavin tells her I want to make it up to you with a pout face, so Kiara gives in and takes a walk with him to see how he's gonna make it up to him. Kovu tells Katie get Ni and Simba now, I gonna go follow them. Katie runs off to find Simba and her dad. Kovu follow Kiara and Gavin using rocks for cover. Gavin leads them to the cave with hot tub inside. Kiara ask him you brought me to the cave with hot tub?

Gavin says no I brought you to here pointing to the gorge and ask what's so awesome about the gorge? Gavin says sometimes it gets flooded turning into a river. Kiara looks at it and say wow- Gavin pushes Kiara into the gorge and says that's for courting Kovu. Kiara rolls off one step to catch the ledge to stop her fall. Kovu runs to the edge of the gorge and yells Kiara! Gavin smiles and ask Kovu what are you gonna do beat me up or try and save Kiara. Kiara screams help me Kovu. Kovu begins to jump down to her until Gavin grabs and throws him away from the gorge. Kovu yells hold on Kiara! Kiara starts slipping off the ledge. Kovu smacks Gavin who returns the slap. Gavin tells him, your not stronger than me. Kovu growls loudly and pounces on him smacking him all over. grabs him and throws him around leaving Gavin knock out. Kovu runs down to save Kiara. Kiara's paw loses it's grip as she fell off the ledge hitting step after step before stopping after hitting three steps knocked out. Kovu yells no! and runs down to her but feels no pulse. and runs off crying.

Katie, Simba and Ni came to the gorge after hearing Kovu screams to see Gavin beaten up some but no Kiara. Simba looks into gorge to find Kiara laying there, yells Kiara! Simba runs down to check on Kiara. Ni ask is she okay? Simba replies her pulse is low, I need to get her to Rafiki fast. Katie ask where's Kovu? Simba answers we'll find him after we get Kiara to Rafiki. Simba carries Kiara to Rafiki's tree with Ni carrying Gavin along side Katie following them. Rafiki treats them both and says what happen to them can only be answered by Kovu where ever he went. Simba takes Kiara to the den and sets her down Nala and Sarabi walked in to see Simba lay Kiara down and ask what happen. Simba answers I don't know We found her in the gorge. Nala ask why was she by the gorge? Simba replies I don't know. Nala ask where's Kovu? Simba answers I think I know where he is. Kiara moans Kovu before passing out again. Simba runs out to find Kovu. Ni brings Gavin into the den with Sarafina and Katie. Nala ask what happen to him. Katie replies I think Gavin pushed Kiara into the gorge and Kovu beat the heck out of him and took off before we got there. But Kovu told me to get Ni and Simba when Gavin ask Kiara to take a walk with him so he could make it up to her, but that's just my guess.

Simba reached the den with the hot tub inside, and walked inside. As he walked farther inside, he started to hear crying till he saw Kovu laying down crying his eyes out. Simba ask Kovu what happen in a soft gentle voice. Kovu looked up to see Simba in front off him, and says Gavin killed Kiara and I killed him for it. I told Katie to get you and Ni because I didn't trust Gavin anymore. Simba looks at Kovu breaking down. Kovu tells him maybe I can't escape this darkness inside of me. Simba sighs and says Kovu, Scar had a darkness in him from not being selected as king instead of my father and tried to kill me and him. Kovu replies how can Nala forgive me for killing her half brother? how can anyone forgive me? Simba tells him Kovu you may have it in you but only Kiara can keep you from going down that path. Kovu answers she died now what am I gonna do since she's gone. Simba answers their both still alive. Kovu stops crying and ask what? Simba tells him their both still alive. Kovu Kiara moaned your name before I left to come find you. Kovu ask she's alive?

Simba nods his head yes. Kovu gets up and says let's go. Simba walks with Kovu back to Pride Rock. Kovu stops behind Simba afraid of what every one will think of him. Simba looks at him and says wait here till I call you in. Simba saw Nala was sitting next to Kiara and ask how is she doing? Nala answers she touch and go but fine. Did you find Kovu? in a stern voice. Simba nods his head yes. Nala ask where is he? Simba ask your not mad at him are you? Nala answer no I'm just confuse about how Kiara ended up in the gorge and Gavin beaten up till he's knocked out. Simba tells them What Kovu told him and about how he wonders if there is a darkness inside of him.

Ni ask Sarafina did you let him walk off by himself? Sarafina tells him no. Nala ask Simba to bring Kovu in here. Kovu walks in the den towards Nala and stops in front of her. Nala grabs him and hugs him saying thank you for trying to save Kiara. Kovu sighs and replies thank you Nala for understanding. Nala releases him. Kovu walks next to Kiara and sits down beside her. Kiara moans Kovu again through the pain. Kovu whispers to her I'm here and licks the side of her muzzle. Kiara moans Kovu your here. kovu gently hugs her wrapping his arms around her. Going to sleep waiting till morning to see how Kiara feels.


	8. unexpected surprise

Next morning Kiara woke up to see Kovu's arms wrapped around her holding her in place and begins licking his muzzle. Kovu wakes up to Kiara licking his face. Kovu ask her are you feeling better? Kiara replies yes but a little sore. where"s Gavin? Kovu said he's over there next to Sarafina resting. Kiara response when I'm back to full health I'm going to make him pay for pushing me into the gorge. Nala was listening on their conversion and said Kiara don't talk like that about your uncle. Kiara ask why not? Kovu answers Kiara I beat the heck out of him because he pushed you into the gorge. Ni was waking up too and told Kiara that when Gavin is better he will be staying by my side at all times. When me and Simba go on patrol, he's coming with us as punishment for trying to kill you. Kiara ask is my father gonna exile my uncle? Ni tells her no, your father gave me that call to make, because of your mother asked him to let me do it. Even though he's the King he was 80% wanting to exiled Gavin but Nala ask him to leave it up to me. considering he is your father's brother in law first.

Kiara ask Ni how was Gavin and Katie when they were cubs? Ni tells her they would sleep with your parents when they were cubs too. Ni tells Kiara, Gavin couldn't let go of what Kovu's mother did before you we're born and you stuck up for Kovu against Gavin. Ni then says Kiara I didn't want to accept Kovu and you together until he tried to save you from falling into the gorge. Kiara ask do you accept him now? Ni replies yes I approve of your courtship. Kiara says thank you grandpa Ni. Kiara ask Kovu can I try to get up? kovu releases her and stands up waiting to see if she can get up on her own. Simba wakes up to start the day. Simba ask kiara can you get up? Kiara begins to lift her body up slowly. Kovu watches in amazement as Kiara lifts her body up. Simba tells Kovu thank you for having Katie in form us about Gavin.

Kovu responds You would do it for Nala since you love her and you would do anything to protect her. Nala looks at Kovu and ask Kovu are you taking things slow with Kiara? Kovu ask what do you mean by slow? Nala answers I mean are you two kissing more now? Kovu lowers his head and says no we haven't kiss since the night Kiara told me she chose me as her boyfriend. Nala ask are you sure because you seem more past that like you've been kissing her at night. Kovu says no, the only thing we did was tell each other "I love you." Nala ask and you didn't kiss her? Kovu shakes his head no. You told me that would be are last kiss for now. Nala looks at Simba and tilts her head at him. Simba thinks about it for a second nods his head. Nala looks at Kovu and says you can kiss her when she wants one. Kiara goes over to her mom and hugs her. Kovu looks at Ni and Sarafina and ask is he gonna be out for a couple of days? Ni looks down at Gavin laying there sleeping, and says maybe but don't worry about him. Kovu says when he pushed kiara into the gorge I ran to go in and save her but he grabbed me and threw me away from the gorge and said I had to go through him to save Kiara. Sarafina grabs Kovu pulling him into a hug and says don't worry about it Kovu, your fine with us. You were doing what was necessary to save Kiara.

Simba and Ni start their patrol to find problems. Kovu took Kiara to the watering hole. Kiara looks at Kovu who was staring straight ahead. Kiara ask is there something wrong? Kovu replies no. Kiara stops walking staring at Kovu. Kovu turns around to face Kiara. Kiara ask are you thinking about what my mom said? Kovu lowers his head and nods yes. Kiara walks up closer to him and says Kovu. Kovu lifts his head to stare at her eyes sitting down. Kiara kisses him on his muzzle and push him on his back to continue kissing him till they both needed air. Kiara ask are you satisfy now? Kovu answers yes and happy. Kiara licks his muzzle. Kovu and Kiara continue to the watering hole. Zira sneaked into the Pride Lands and was waiting for Kovu to come their. Kovu ask his mother what are you doing here? Zira looks at Kovu and sees Kiara with him. Kovu tells Kiara to get behind him as he stares down his mom. Zazu was flying by watching Kiara and Kovu when he sees Zira and flies back to tell Simba. Simba runs out to the watering hole.

Zira ask Kovu how have you've been? Kovu growls lowly at her saying good. Zira looked at Kiara and says I don't know how you got him to fall for you. Kovu says I didn't fall for her till after she told me she wanted me to be her boyfriend. Simba approached them and growled asking Zira what are you doing in the Pride lands? Zira says I was just wanting to ask my son a few questions and be on my way back home, can I do that? Simba thinks about it and sighs wanting to hear the questions she wants to ask Kovu. Zira ask Kovu what did she do to catch your eye? Kovu looks at Kiara and says she saved me from getting eaten by the crocodile, and after that we just like each other. Zira ask how did you get Kiara to like you? Kovu answers I made her laugh. Zira says final question, what made you decide to stop your training to take out Simba in order to become king. Simba looked from Zira to Kovu. Kovu answers I was gonna train to take out Simba to become king. but then I started thinking about Kiara and realized I was falling for her and realize I had another way to be King, which was marrying Kiara because I love her and I couldn't take Simba out, and break Kiara's heart like that. Simba ask are you done asking questions Zira?

Zira answers yes and leaves back to the outlands. Simba looks down at Kovu. Kovu ask Simba are you mad at me? Simba thinks about it and says no I'm not mad that you choose kiara over training to take me out to become king. Simba tells Kovu when ever you have a problem that you don't know how to solve ask Kiara to help you solve it. Kovu says thank you Simba, I don't want to break Kiara's heart. Simba turns to start patrol around the pride lands. Nala had breakfast and joined Sarabi on a walk, Sarafina watched over Gavin waiting to see if he wakes up. When Nala started to feel nausea before heaving over a bush. Sarabi ask are you okay? Nala says yes must of been bad breakfast. Then heaves again, Sarabi tells her maybe you should go see Rafiki about this. Nala tells her no.

Next morning Nala woke up nausea again and Sarabi tells her I'm taking you to see Rafiki now. Sarabi takes Nala to see Rafiki to see what's wrong with Nala. Rafiki does a test on her and ask her when was last time you and Simba had a moment of intimacy with each other? Nala answers about four days ago, why? Rafiki walks over to Sarabi and tells her to go get Simba and bring him here. Sarabi leaves to go get Simba. Nala ask what is wrong with me? Rafiki answers Nala how long have you been waking up nausea and heaving? It just started yesterday. Simba comes in to see Rafiki and Nala laying down and ask Rafiki what's wrong with Nala? Rafiki answers Nala is carrying your cub! Simba and Nala look at him shocked. Nala yells **I'm Pregnant!** next sequel is birth of Kion.


End file.
